A Writer's World
by Digifan316
Summary: A writer goes into his own world. Brad and Jun romance (BJun) with hints of Taiora, Takari, and Koumi. Part 3 is now up.
1. A Mistake.

A WRITER'S WORLD ****

A WRITER'S WORLD

By

Digifan3:16

I don't own Digimon, I only own Brad Johnson. Also, all but Jun will be the 02 ages. Jun is 19.

**********************************************************

"Davis, I need you to do a magic trick to impress Empress Sora. It's important that we have good relations with as much as Japan as possible and I want to start with Obadiba." Izzy said.

"Not a problem, my lord." Davis said. He started a spell to make lions appear, but instead…

***********************************************************

'Instead what?' A 19-year-old man with red hair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, and sandals, at the computer, who was writing the event between Davis and Izzy was thinking. 'Ok, what I have so far is that this takes place during the mid-renasuance. Izzy is the Prince of the Izzumi kingdom in England trying to help his dad get as many trade relations as possible and he goes to Obadiba to talk to Empress Sora on his dad's behalf. Tai and Kari are peasants that work with Izzy, Davis is a wizard, and Mimi and TK are peasant workers with Sora. Right now, I'm to where Izzy asks Davis to do some magic to impress Sora, but he goof. Now, do I have him create rabbits, give everyone the plague, or…' Just then, a portal surrounded his computer. "WHAT THE…?" He said before he was sucked in.

***********************************************************

"Davis?" Izzy asked. "What's taking so…" But before he could finish, the author landed on him.

"WOW! What a ride!" He said. Getting up, looking down, he saw that he landed on a man dressed in royal garb with reddish-orange hair. "Oops! Sorry." He said, then he got a good look at the man.

"HEY! You're prince Izzy!" Then he sees a man dresses in a wizard's outfit, but instead of the traditional patterns of stars and blue sky with a hat, its flames, and a blue color, without a hat. "And you're the wizard Davis! Where am I?"

"You're on my royal boat to Obadiba Japan." Izzy said. "And who are you and where did you come from and why are you in such strange cloths?"

"I'm Brad Johnson." The author said. "I'm from a world where this is all a fictional story that's based on t… um… these moving pictures called 'Digimon' and…"

"D-g-mon?" Davis asked.

"Moving pictures?" Izzy asked.

"Long story." Brad said. "Anyway, I was writing this scene, deciding what to have Davis do, when this weird portal appeared around my computer…"

"Come-poot-or?" Davis asked.

"Longer story." Brad said. "And I wound up here."

"DAVIS!" Izzy said. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!"

"I'll try to find a spell to send him home, sir." Davis said.

"In the mean time, seeing that we have no choice, you can be one of my crew and go to Japan with us." Izzy said.

"Not a problem. And call me Brad. All my friends do." Brad said.

*******************************************************************

On the top deck, Izzy and Brad talked some more.

"Ok Brad. If your from a world where this is all a story, tell me about what I'm doing."

"Well, I'm not done." He said. "But this is what I have so far."

And after Brad explains what he written. From when Izzy said he'd go to Obadiba on his sick dad's behalf, to the events that brought him here.

"WOW! It is true." Izzy said.

"Yep." Brad said. "I even know about your crew."

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Take you for example." Brad said. "You and your parents rule the Izzumi kingdom in England with a gentle hand. You listen to the people. And try to give them what they want. If you raise taxes, you tell the people that you have a good reason. And you usually do. You are the smartest one in your family. You help out with the workers by coming up with ways to reduce their time. In fact, you picked a specific day to leave because of the winds. And you're friends with everyone on this boat."

Izzy just stood their speech less.

"That's not all." Brad continued. Then he pointed to Tai.

"That's Tai," then he points to Kari, "and his sister Kari. Kari is basically an angel of light. Full of positive energy, always cheerful and helps others, and one of your ship hands. Tai has more courage than anybody you know does and your cook. Be careful though. If you even think about hurting Kari, he doesn't care who you are, hell cut your head off."

"Whoa!" Izzy said. Then, Brad points to Joe.

"Joe here," he said, "is your doctor and as smart as you. He's advancement in medicine is amazing. Some even call him 'the wizard of medicine.'"

"WOW! Thanks." Joe said.

"Your maid," Brad said, "is Jun. She is your friend and you treat her as a big sister and she…" Just then, Jun walked by, and Brad was awstrucked.

"She… she… she…" was all Brad could get out. Izzy gave him a look.

"What?" Brad asked.

"You think she's beautiful, don't you?" Izzy asked.

"No offence you majesty," Brad said, "but what I'm thinking right now isn't any of your business."

"Okay. Okay." He said. "So, what do you know about Empress Sora?" Izzy asked.

"Sora became empress when she was 14 because her parents died. 2 years prior, her parents adopted a peasant boy name TK because his family perished in a fire. The reason Sora became empress is because TK wasn't of age when Sora's parents died in battle." Brad said. "She has a peasant servant named Mimi and they're best friends. She is one of the kindest rulers you will ever meet." Brad said.

"Thanks. Anything else?" Izzy asked.

"Unfortunately, Davis took me from my world before I could write anything else. I know nothing beyond this point." Brad said.

"Ok. I'll have Davis run through some spells until he finds the one that gets you home." Izzy said.

"Um, that's not a good idea." Brad said.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because he's ether going to get rabbits…" Brad said.

"So?" Izzy asked.

"…or give everyone the Black Death." Brad said.

"DAVIS! DON'T PRACTIVE ANYMORE!" Izzy said.

*******************************************************************

Later that night, Brad sees Jun looking at the stars on the ship's deck. He sits right next to her.

"So, you like looking at the stars?" Brad asked.

"Hey, you're that guy, Brad, right?" Jun asked.

"Yep." Brad said.

"Its my first time on a boat. I've never seen so many stars in one night. Isn't beautiful?" Jun asked.

"Yeah," Brad said, "along with something else." He said as he looked at Jun. Jun blushed.

"I don't suppose you're doing anything when we reach Obadiaba?" Brad asked.

  
"I need to help Izzy with a few things, but I can see if I have any free time." Jun said.

"I hope you do." Brad said. And the both of them just smiled at each other and looked at the sky.

TO BE CONINUED…


	2. Love at first site, and favors repaied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

=Japanese

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was herd all over the ship as dawn awoke, every hand raced to the poop deck, where the scream was coming from. The scream came from Kari.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tai.

"THERE'S A STOELAWAY ON BOARD!" Kari yelled as she pointed to a purple hair girl with glasses.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Izzy asked.

"I'm Yolei." She said. "I always wanted to see the world and I wanted to go with you to Obadiaba."

"Um, it's my fault sir." Davis said.

"As well as mine." Jun said. "She's a good friend of ours and we didn't want her to be left out."

"Brad, did you know about this?" Izzy whispers.

"No," Brad whispered, "I forgot to write her in. My advice, allow her to stay. Besides, you have no choice, and you won't let anyone walk the plank. You could always use another hand."

"Good point." Izzy said. "Welcome aboard Yolei."

"THANK YOU!" She said. "YOU WON'T REGRET IT!" She tries to kiss Izzy, but knocks him overboard.

"Oh, boy." Brad said as everyone sweat dropped.

*********************************************************************

A few hours later, Brad was swabbing the decks, when he ran into the crew.

"Hi, you must be the guy Davis accidentally teleported. I'm Tai." Tai said.

"I'm Brad. I already know who you all are and where you're heading." Brad said.

"Oh, yeah. Izzy said on your world this is a story." Joe said.

"I haven't finished it yet. One thing I'd like to know is why are you all here?" Brad asked.

"You write about us, yet you don't know why we're going?" Kari asked.

"Well, I planned on writing down the reasons later, but Davis took me before I could." Brad said.

"Well, Kari and I are here because we want to see the world." Tai said. "We want to see other cultures, experience traditions different from our country."

"Visit other people, make new friends." Kari said.

"It's the same for all of us." Joe said. "In fact, this is the first time we left the country."

"I understand how you guys feel." Brad said. "I want to see the world more than anyone I know. I want to see every country that I can. Experience things that only a few people can. See and do things people in my country can't."

"Wow! It seems that you and me have a lot in common." Jun said. This made Brad smile.

"LAND HO!" A ship hand yelled.

"Excellent. All hands on deck. Drop the anchor once we're in port." Izzy said.

******************************************************************

Meanwhile, four people put down a royal carriage that they've been caring for several miles. Inside that carriages are two people. One of them had red hair and a heart as big as Obaidaba itself. The other one had blonde hair, and a smile that was full of hope. The red hair beauty was Empress of Obaidaba herself, Sora, and the other was her adoptive brother, prince TK. Sora and TK both took a look outside and saw a ship heading to port.

"Is that the ship?" Sora asked one of her workers. The worker she asked has pink hair, and is the most sincere person in all of Obaidaba. Her name is Mimi.

"Yes, that should be it." Mimi said.

"Excellent." TK said. "Get everything ready. We want to make a good impression with them when they get here."

*******************************************************************

On the ship, everyone was getting ready to dock and Izzy is asking Brad for any last minute details.

"Is there anything else I should know about Sora and TK?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing more than what I told you when you asked me yesterday." Brad said. "You'll do fine. Sora has the biggest heart of anyone you'll ever meet. TK is the nicest person you'll know. Trust me, you'll do fine."

"Yeah. You're the smartest person in our kingdom. How can you mess things up?" Tai said.

"You'll know what to say, don't be nervous." Kari said.

"And if you need help, we'll be there for you." Davis said.

"All of us." Joe said.

"Ready and willing." Jun said.

"Thanks guys. Lets do this." Izzy said.

******************************************************************

A few minutes later, the crew got off the boat and greeted Sora.

"I'm the Empress of Obaidaba, Sora, and this is my brother TK." She said. Unfortunately, none of the crew understood her.

"Um, uh, I'm Prince Izzy from the Izzumi Kingdom in England. Do you speak English?" Izzy asked, but, like the crew, Sora had no idea what he said.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble." She said, speaking trouble in perfect English.

"Hey, you just spoke English!" Izzy said.

"And I understood you!" Sora said.

  
"That would be because I made a spell so everyone can under stand each other." A short young man said. He had dark gray hair, and wore an outfit of the same color. "I'm Sora's sorcerer, Cody."

"Nice to meet you." Izzy said. "Come on out guys." And then, the rest of the crew left the ship.

"This is Joe, Kari, Jun, Davis, Yolei, Brad, and Tai." Izzy said, and when Tai saw Sora, he was amazed by the beautiful women standing before him and felt as if he was walking on air. When Sora saw Tai, she smiled and felt as if she was in heaven.

"WOW!" Tai thought. "I'm not even here for an hour and already I see something more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. But what chances do I have? She's an Empress, and I'm a peasant."

"All the princes and empress of Japan don't compare to this guy." Sora thought. "But I'm an Empress, he probably wants nothing to do with me."

"Um, uh, nice to meet you." Tai said.

"Like wise." Sora said. "And this is my brother TK." She said. When TK saw Kari, he felt as if he saw an angel, and Kari felt the same way.

"He's so handsome." Kari thought. "But I'm a peasant. There is no way I'd have a chance."

"Heaven must be missing its most beautiful angel right now." TK thought. "But she wouldn't care about me. I'm a prince."

"And this is Mimi, my friend and servant." Sora said. When Mimi appeared, she saw and felt the same as TK and Kari, and when Izzy saw her, he felt the same.

"OH MY GOD! He's so handsome." Mimi thought. "He's my dream boy, but I'm a servant. What chances do I have?"

"Mimi is a goddess, there is no other woman as beautiful as her." Izzy thought. "But I'm a prince, there's no way I'll ever be with her."

"What's with your cloths Brad?" Sora asked. "They're so different from everyone else?"

"ME?!" Brad responded nervously. "Um, uh, well…"

"He's from another world. Davis brought him here after he messed up a spell." Jun said.

"HEY!" Davis responded.

"You're from another world?" TK said.

"What's it like?" Mimi asked.

"We'll worry about that latter, right now we have to get to the palace." Sora said.

"Thanks Jun. I just got real nervous." Brad said.

"You owe me one, Brad." Jun said, smiling.

"Oh? Maybe I can repay you later tonight." Brad said with a smile on his face.

As they walked to the carriage, Izzy sees that there are little carriages for them and his crew, but there are no wheels on Sora's.

"Your servants carry your carriage?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I told them I could walk, but they kept saying its tradition." Sora said.

"Well, lets see if Davis can fix that." Izzy said. "Davis, see if you can create some instant wheels for the carriage."

"Not a problem." Davis said. He waved his fingers and zapped the carriage. But instead of wheels, he created giant banana peels.

"DAVIS!" Izzy said.

"Sorry." Davis said.

"Its ok. We can carry it just fine." Mimi said. "But we don't have enough carts for you. Brad will have to share one."

"He can share mine." Jun said.

"Are you sure?" Asked Davis.

"Yes, very sure." Jun said as she looked at Brad.

**********************************************************************

A few hours later, at Sora's palace, everyone was having a party in honor of Izzy. The palace was a traditional Japanese palace, with decorations, orange pliers, and the biggest dinning room you have ever seen. The sitting pattern was Tai was sitting in front of Sora, Mimi in front of Izzy, Kari in front of TK, Davis in front of Cody, Joe in front of Yolei, and Jun in front of Brad. The party had drinks, entertainment and food that you couldn't find anywhere else. But the only things Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, TK, and Kari were looking at were each other.

"Hey, Jun." Brad said. "I think they like each other." Brad said pointing to everyone.

"Looks that way." Jun said.

"Hey, Joe. Want to play match maker?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know. I think we should stay out of it." Joe said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Davis said. "I mean, take a look, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Ok, I'm in." Joe said.

"Great. We'll get the ball rolling tomorrow morning." Brad said.

"And no love potions this time Davis." Jun said.

"What happened the last time he used a love potion?" Cody asked.

"Our mom fell in love." Jun said.

"So?" Cody asked.

"With a goat." Jun replied.

"ACK!" Was all that Cody could say.

************************************************************************

Later that night, everyone got situated into his or her quarters. There was an extra room available for Brad, after all, it is a big palace. But, as soon as everyone was settled, Brad quietly left the room, and went to Jun's and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She said. And Brad opened the door and entered the room.

"I'm here to repay a favor." Brad said as Jun came towards him seductively.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" She said smiling as she threw her arm around him.

"Oh, I think you know." He said. And the couple moved in closer, pressed their lips together, and kissed.


	3. A gift.

As dawn awoke, Brad woke up first and saw an angel laying on top of him

As dawn awoke, Brad woke up first and saw an angel lying in his arms. He had only been in her world for only a few days, and already fallen in love with her. Jun then woke up and saw the man she loves. True, she had only known him for a few days, but they have a lot in common, and she feels as if they were destined to be together.

"If I died, I've gone to heaven because only heaven can have angels as beautiful as you." Brad said.

"And if I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up." Jun said. "God, I've only known you for a few days and I feel…"

"As if we're met to be together." Brad finished.

  
"How did you know?" Jun asked.

"I feel the same way." He answered, then they kissed before they got up to change.

"You're wearing the same cloths?" Jun asked.

"I didn't bring any spares with me, and there's no way I'm wearing tights." Brad said.

"Ok. Just asking." Jun said as they both finished getting dressed and were about to leave when Brad stopped Jun.

"Wait. I want to say one thing before we go out there." Brad said.

"What?" Jun asked.

"I love you." Brad said.

"I love you too." Jun said, and they kissed just before they left the room.

******************************************************************

As Jun and Brad were walking in the hallway, they saw Izzy looking out side a window, watching Mimi walking in the garden.

"You know, if she realized that you were watching her, she'd kill you." Brad said.

"I can't help it. She's so beautiful." Izzy said. "But she probably doesn't want anything to do with me since I'm a prince."

"That's not true." Jun said. "Go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll love you."

"I don't know. What if she doesn't want to even talk to me?" Izzy said.

"You'll never know unless you try." Brad said. "Jun and I are going to wake up the others."

"Ok." Izzy said as Brad and Jun left. He then looked out the window, at Mimi, and sighed.

******************************************************************

"Joe, time to get up." Brad said as he knocked on his door.

"Five more minutes mom." Joe said from the other side.

"Yolei, wake up." Jun said.

"I don't wanna." Yolei said from the other side. Jun and Brad looked at each other, smiled, open the doors and yelled:

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was heard in both rooms as Joe and Yolei quickly woke up.

"Sleep well?" Both Brad and Jun said, and they just got angry looks from Joe and Yolei.

**********************************************************************

As Brad and Jun were going to wake up Davis and Cody, they see Sora and Tai walking down the hall, talking, and Tai made Sora laugh.

"It looks like you two are hitting it off." Jun said. Tai and Sora looked at each other, and blushed.

"Uh, I gotta go." Sora said. "Breakfast is about to be served in a few minutes."

"See you there." Tai said as Sora left. He then turned to Brad and Jun. "We were just talking. I'd never have a chance with her."

"Why do you say that?" Brad asked.

"Well, look at me. I'm a peasant, I'm not rich. I'm out of her league. Besides, even if I did go out with her, she might think I'm in it for the money and power." Tai said.

"Now that's not true." Brad said. "Tai, trust me, Sora would never think that about you. Take the chance, and ask her out. We're not going to be here forever."

"I don't know." Tai said.

"Just try." Jun said. "We're going to wake up Cody and Davis."

"Okay. See you at breakfast." Tai said.

*******************************************************************

"Davis, time to wake up." Brad said.

"Cody, time to get up. Breakfast." Jun said. But there was no answer from both rooms. Then, they heard voices from the room behind them. They went inside and found Cody and Davis both reading a spell, but they couldn't understand them.

"GUYS!" Brad and Jun yelled. Both Cody and Davis looked to see who it is, but just then, from out of no where…

*BOOM*

…lightning struck Jun and Brad, causing them to fall to the ground.

"BRAD! JUN!" Both Cody and Davis said at the same time. Both Brad and Jun got up, and were dazed.

"Are you ok?" Davis asked.

"We're fine. What was that?" Brad asked.

"We we're reading a spell that was to give us psychic powers. You know, telepathy, telicenatics, etc." Cody said.

  
"Yeah, the only thing the spell can't do is let us see the future." Davis said.

'Of all the stupid spells in the world…' Jun thought, but Brad could have sworn she said it.

"Did you say something Jun?" Brad asked.

"No, I didn't." Jun said.

'I could have sworn that she did.' Brad thought.

"I said I didn't say anything." Jun said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Brad said, then it dawned on both of them.

"YOU HEARD MY THOUGHTS!" They both said.

"Uh-oh!" Cody and Davis said.

"GUYS!" Brad and Jun both yelled, ready to kill both the wizard and the sorcerer.

"Relax, you two should have control over this power immediately." Cody said.

"It's one of those spells that you don't have to practice to control." Davis said.

"Really?" Brad asked.

"So we can still keep our thoughts private?" Jun asked.

"Yep." Davis said.

"Wait until the others hear this." Brad said. Just then, one of Sora's guards ran by.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Ken and his troops are outside of the gate." The guard said.

"KEN?!" Brad said as all four ran to the gate.

*****************************************************************

At the gate, the guards were ready for battle as Ken, and his general, Okinawa, and a masked soldier, his best one, were outside.

"You know Ken?" Jun asked.

"On my world, he was under the control of an evil creature, but while under that control, he was a monster. He was a terrible Kaiser. He would beat his slaves, wouldn't give them breaks, he even made them fight each other." Brad said. "He eventually broke free and became a hero, but I don't think we should trust him here." Just as he finished, Sora appeared.

"What do you want Ken?" Sora said.

"You will address him as ether Ken the Kaiser, or Emperor Ken." The masked soldier said.

"The masked one sounds familiar." Brad said.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" Sora said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
